


Warriors' Love

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: CAAAATTTTSSSSSSS, FLUFFINESS - LITERALLY, Homosexuality can lead to preganancy, Multi, Takes place in the Lake not Forest, They will have all different names, Top!Levi, Warriors Cats AU, bottom!Eren, meow, purr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Levi, and the rest of the Attack on Titan are characterized as cats. Not just any cats, but the cats like the Warriors series by Erin Hunter! </p><p>All the characters will have warrior names, but I will put who's who in the notes.</p><p>Actual Summary (You'll have to see notes for their cat names): Eren was born in ThunderClan. He had a happy life until his mother got ran over by a monster when she was chasing a squirrel across the ThunderPath. Then his father suddenly dies from disease, leaving Eren with his only family left, his siblings Mikasa and Armin. Now things aren't the same anymore. Even though he's trying his hardest to enjoy the present, things still seem off. Then he meets Levi. But the problem is, he's from ShadowClan and the warrior code forbids their relationship.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth of the Trio

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that for this chapter, I want you to guess who's who! Don't worry, I will list the name which SnK characters belong to which cat in the next chapter. It will be tricky but do your best. Some of the cats will be hard to be known but try your best. For a clue, the sleeping queen and the two last cats to be introduced are original characters, so don't bother guessing who they are in SnK. Another major clue will be that I will list the characters that are in this story: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Carla, Grisha, Shadis, Zackley, Historia, Connie, Ymir, Marco, Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt. Anyhoo, good luck and have fun guessing. Please put those guesses in the comments!

**ThunderClan**

 

"Congratulations!"

 

Redstorm looked up and saw Boulderfire making his way towards him in the nursery. Nearby, a queen, Brindlefoot, is resting, her belly swollen, indicating her kits will be born any time soon.

 

"Thank you, Boulderfire. These kits will make great warriors soon," he said proudly. He dropped his gaze back to his tired yet content mate, Goldenblossom.

 

"Hmmmmm. I wouldn't be so sure of that," Boulderfire replied stiffly. "From what I remember, there was a certain 'paw who loved to cause trouble wherever he went. Not to mention, that certain cat was totally mooning over a certain kit who had no idea he was falling for her."

 

Goldenblossom laughed softly as Redstorm snorted.

 

"I hope these kits will inherit Goldenblossom's gentleness instead of your stubborness, his gaze falling onto the three squirming bundles at Goldenblossom's flank. Redstorm followed his actions.

 

The youngest one was a light yellow male. He was small compared to his siblings but still managed to bring pride to Redstorm. The second youngest was a smooth black colored female. She was quiet during the birthing time. Something tells Redstorm that this kit will be a great warrior. Both of the male cats then landed their gazes upon the oldest kit, which was a dark brown colored, like his mother. He squirmed around and shoved the female kit aside to steal her share of milk, but the female still held its ground, determined to keep the milk to herself.

 

"I can think one of your kits has inherited that strong personality of yours, Redstorm. Let ThunderClan pray that this one won't wreak havoc," Boulderfire said.

 

"Oh. He won't," Redstorm said blankly, still staring at his precious kits.

 

Both Goldenblossom and Boulderfire snorted at those words.

 

"Anyways, have you decided names for them yet?" Boulderfire asked.

 

It was Goldenblossom replied, after seeing Redstorm's chest swell up with pride, as if he was ready to explode. "Yes. Well only for two of them. The youngest kit will be called Yellowkit. The female will be called Ravenkit. As for our oldest, we decided we will name him after his eyes."

 

"Those are wonderful names," Boulderfire murmured to Goldenblossom, who nodded happily. "I'm looking forward to the oldest one's name."

 

"Thank you," Redstorm replied.

 

"Um, excuse me, Boulderfire."

 

All heads except the kits and the sleeping Brindlefoot, looked at the entrance of the nursery. Standing at the entrance was Sweetpaw.

 

"Froststar is asking for you, Boulderfire," she stammered a bit. Boulderfire was a bit rough on the apprentices, but his soft side is only show to newborn kits.

 

Boulderfire growled, "And just when I had time to finally rest, the leader decides to dump more workload on me."

 

"Then maybe you should retire and let another cat take over. We can't live forever anyways," Redstorm teased.

 

"Cats these days don't know anything about leading these days," Boulderfire muttered. "They always make a big fuss over the littlest things. Now if you excuse me, I have a leader to return back to." He awkwardly turned around from where he was due to the small space in the nursery. When his turn was successful, he gracefully avoided the sleeping queen and made his way out. After he left, Sweetpaw spoke up softly.

 

"Is it okay if I can come over and see them?"

 

Redstorm hesitated and then nodded, saying, "Be careful around Goldenblossom. She's really tired."

 

Sweetpaw quickly nodded and made her way towards the now quiet kits.

 

"Awwwww," she cooed. "They're so adorable! Have you decided their names yet?"

 

"Yes, well only for two of them. The youngest male is called Yellowkit and the female is called Ravenkit. As for my oldest son, we decided to name him after his eyes, so we plan to wait for a couple of days until his eyes open."

 

"Those are great names!" Sweetpaw replied.

 

"Thank you," Redstorm said proudly. Goldenblossom then let out a huge yawn.

 

"I think its time we leave Goldenblossom to rest, Sweetpaw," he said softly. Sweetpaw nodded in agreement. While she's making her turn, Redstorm turned to his mate. He murmured, "Sleep well, my dear. I will bring fresh-kill back as soon as your awake."

 

"Thank you, Redstorm," Goldenblossom replied, blinking gratefully.

 

Redstorm nodded at her and began following Sweetpaw out of the nursery.

 

The moment Redstorm got out, he went straight towards where Froststar and Boulderfire are, planning to persuade Boulderfire to assign him into a hunting party.

 

Sweetpaw, however, went directly to where the apprentice den is. The moment she went in, she was quickly swarmed by other apprentices.

 

"Did you see them?" Branchpaw probed.

 

"Are they cute?" Flintpaw inquired

 

"How many are there?" Badgerpaw questioned.

 

"Are they useless sacks of shit they are?" Icepaw asked in a monotone voice.

 

Sweetpaw took a step back. The questions that bombarded the small cat were beginning to make her dizzy. Then a sleek dark brown cat stepped and firmly placed herself between Sweetpaw and the rest of the apprentices.

 

"You guys step back," she snarled. "You're confusing her with those stupid questions that all of you know the answer to."

 

"So they are useless sacks of shit," Icepaw confirmed.

 

The dark brown female began to snarl at her until Sweetpaw's words came to her.

 

"I'm okay, Darkpaw," Sweetpaw soothed the dark feline. "The questions are just a bit overwhelming to deal with."

 

Darkpaw hesitated a bit and then nodded and took a step back.

 

Sweetpaw first took a deep breath and looked directly at the gazes of her denmates. "Yes, yes, three, and no."

 

Branchpaw began to look confused, "Huh?"

 

Swiftpaw, who's been quiet the whole time, replied, "She was answering the questions that you fired at her, Branchpaw."

 

"Wow. I didn't expect that though," Badgerpaw commented.

 

"What did you mean by that?" Darkpaw replied, her eyes narrowing.

 

"Uh... What I meant is that I just expected her to, you know, elaborate a bit more. Not be brief about it," Badgerpaw quickly said.

 

"Um... guys...." Flintpaw stammered.

 

Every cat ignored him. They were more intent with Badgerpaw and Darkpaw's conversation.

 

"My Sweetpaw can do just whatever she wants, mouse-brain," Darkpaw growled, shooting daggers at Badgerpaw. Badgerpaw defiantly stared right at her back.

 

"Badgerpaw, Darkpaw, please stop fighting," Sweetpaw begged. 

 

Both cats looked at her and saw her pleading face, threatening to spill tears if the feud continued. The feuding cats reluctantly backed off, both thinking that they're only doing this just for Sweetpaw. Sweetpaw was known to be the kindest and caring cat in ThunderClan. She was even considered to be a cat from StarClan.

 

"What are all of you apprentices doing here?!"

 

Everybody jumped at the voice except for Icepaw, who was staring coolly at the entrance. At the entrance was Cloudfoot, one of the strictest cats in ThunderClan.

 

"This isn't time for sharing tongues," she said sharply. "Get back to your duties or I will assign you to cleaning the elder's den for two moons!"

 

Everybody quickly got up to their paws and made a mad dash to the entrance. A surprised Cloudpool emitted a loud grunt when Badgerpaw shoved her down to the ground when he quickly dashed to where his mentor is. The apprentice den is now empty, only leaving a stunned and dirty Cloudpool lying at the entrance.

 

"What are you doing, Cloudpool? I thought you were going to check where the apprentices are. And here you are lazying on the ground." Cloudpool looked up and saw her mate, Pebblestorm looking down at her, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

 

Cloudpool slowly got up to her paws and shook the dust out of her pelt. Then she quickly slammed one of her paws down and lightly dug up some of the soft sand from the ground and flung at her mate. Pebblestorm tried to duck, but some of the sand got onto his pelt.

 

"Oh, shut up," Cloudpool replied.

 


	2. Life in ThunderClan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :D Here are the cats from the previous chapter! I will also be including the unborn kits from previous chapter:  
> Eren - Brightkit  
> Mikasa - Ravenkit  
> Armin - Yellowkit  
> Grisha - Redstorm  
> Carla - Goldenblossom  
> Jean - Longkit  
> Marco - Swiftpaw  
> Ymir - Darkpaw  
> Historia - Sweetpaw  
> Connie - Branchpaw  
> Sasha - Willowkit  
> Annie - Icepaw  
> Reiner - Badgerpaw  
> Berthodlt - Flintpaw  
> Boulderfire - Shadis  
> Froststar - Zackley
> 
> Just to let you know, Sweetpaw, Icepaw, and Badgerpaw are siblings and Flintpaw, Swiftpaw, and Darkpaw are siblings. Branchpaw is on his own. I will add more later on, so this is just for now. By the way, the setting will be in the gorge at the lake if you've read the book.

**ThunderClan**

 

Brightkit blinked his eyes. After a couple of days, Redstorm and Goldenblossom hold their word to naming their oldest kit after his eyes. They were big and round, a bright turquoise color, hence his name Brightkit. Two moons have passed and the kits have grown big. Brightkit along with his siblings were looking at Goldenblossom, staring at her with pleading eyes that made Goldenblossom's heart melt. But nevertheless, she made an effort to hold her ground.

 

"Why can't we go out to the nursery?" Brightkit complained. "It's boring here."

 

"Nonsense! You can play with the moss that your father brought," Goldenblossom said. She brought Brightkit to her and began licking the stray fur on top of his head. Brightkit quickly away from Goldenblossom.

 

"Maaaaa. We already done that! Right Yellowkit, Ravenkit?"

 

Yellowkit just fidgeted from the spot he was in. He wanted to go outside, but he clearly wanted to obey his mother's wishes. On the other hand, Ravenkit just simply stared.  _Icepaw_   _is going to have some competition, hm?_ Goldenblossom thought. _  
_

There was squeaks nearby and all heads turned to the ones who emitted them: Longkit and Willowkit peeped out around Brindlefoot's sleeping body. They've been kitted a day right after Goldenblossom's. She hoped her kits and Brindlefoot's kits will get along. However, her wish didn't came exactly true.

 

"We want to go too!" Longkit complained loudly.

 

"Oh, shut your long face, Longkit," Brightkit retorted.

 

"Hey! I was just trying to help you all get out, you know? Safety in numbers," he shot back.

 

Brightkit bristled his tiny fur. He was okay with Willowkit since all she mostly cares about is the milk her mother provided, but Longkit was just plain annoying. Although Longkit was being loud, he did have a point.

 

"Goldenblossom, pleeeeaaasssee?" Yellowkit looked directly at Goldenblossom, his eyes a shocking blue.

 

Goldenblossom sighed. Suddenly, something moved by the entrance. Badgerpaw and Sweetpaw came in, carrying fresh moss to change the queens' bedding.

 

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," Goldenblossom said, relieved. "By any chance are you both busy after changing the bedding."

 

Badgerpaw placed his moss down so he can answer back, Sweetpaw doing the same.

 

"No, we plan to share tongues with the other apprentices, but otherwise, nothing at all," Badgerpaw replied.

 

"After changing the bedding, can you take Brightkit, Ravenkit, and Yellowkit out with you? They've been pestering me to go out of the nursery walls."

 

"Sure we can, Goldenblossom," Sweetpaw replied back. "Taking care of them must be a handful."

 

"They sure are. Thank you very much," Goldenblossom replied gratefully.

 

"Really, mama? We can go out now?" Brightkit squeaked.

 

Goldenblossom looked down at her son. "Or would you rather stay with me and help groom my fur?" she mused.

 

"No, no, no," Brightkit said hastily.

 

"Hey! Can Willowkit and I come along too?" Longkit shouted.

 

Brightkit bit back his words. If Longkit came, he'll spoil everything!

 

"You'll have to ask your mother, Longkit," Sweetpaw answered, nodding her head towards Brindlefoot.

 

Brindlefoot then woke up. She raised her head and began blinking drowsily. "Has someone said my name?"

 

"Brindlefoot! Can we go along with Brightkit, Ravenkit, and Yellowkit out? Badgerpaw and Sweetpaw will take care of us!" Longkit said.

 

"Hmmmm. As long as you don't get into trouble, you can go along with Willowkit," she murmured.

 

"Yessss!!" Longkit exclaimed.

 

 _NOOOOOOOOO!!!_ Brightkit wailed internally.

 

After Badgerpaw and Sweetpaw cleaned up, they led the kits out, with a reluctant Willowkit following behind. ("I don' wanna go out!" she wailed. "I jest wanna stay her warm and next to the milk!")

 

"Whoaa!" Yellowkit said, his eyes staring off everywhere.

 

"Ok, kits, our first stop is the apprentice den," Badgerpaw began as he strolled to where a small cave is, Sweetpaw following behind. "This is where you'll be sleeping once you become 'paws."

 

The kits cautiously peered through the entrance. They found bunch of moss nests lying around. On three of them, there were three sleeping bundles.

 

"Let's leave and let Darkpaw, Flintpaw, and Icepaw some sleep," Sweetpaw whispered. "They've been hunting all day and they deserve their rest. If we wake them up, Flintpaw will just go back to sleep, but you'll have to face Darkpaw and Icepaw's wrath."

 

They all left the sleeping apprentices. Badgerpaw took control again. He led them to a cave above the apprentice's den. Powerful scents were flowing from there. "This is where the medicine den is. As you know, Mistsong is our medicine cat." The said cat then appeared out of the den. She blinked her eyes, adjusting to the bright sun and her eyes landed on the touring kits. She then padded her way towards them.

 

"Welcome kits! I see that you're exploring the camp," the pretty grey cat replied warmly. "I hope you're all enjoying the tour."

 

"Yes, Mistsong," Yellowkit said. "I'm just wondering what does a medicine cat do?"

 

Brightkit groaned internally. This is going to take a long time. But his hope was saved by Badgerpaw.

 

"Is it okay if I leave Yellowkit here, Mistsong? The other kits would be wanting to explore the rest of the camp," Badgerpaw said.

 

"I'm fine. How about you, Yellowkit? Do you mind the other kits leaving without you?" she questioned Yellowkit.

 

Yellowkit shrugged, "I can explore the camp another day."

 

"Ok, then. We will come back later to pick up Yellowkit," Sweetpaw said.

 

The kits and the apprentices marched off, leaving Yellowkit bombarding Mistsong with tons of questions.  _Poor, Mistsong. She's going to have an earful._ Brightkit thought. Badgerpaw and Sweetpaw led them to a cave nearby the medicine cat den.

 

"This is where the elders live after they retired from their warrior duties. You can come here often and hear their stories. They're great," Sweetpaw said. "But we won't go now, be promised your mothers to just explore around, not to listen stories."

 

Longkit grumbled a bit, but the kits didn't shout any protests. Badgerpaw and Sweetpaw led them down to the bottom of the gorge. There they've spotted a hole that's piled high with fresh-kill.

 

"This is the fresh-kill pile, where the warriors and apprentices drop their catches. Then when our duties are over for the day, we get to pick a piece. Don't forget that when you become apprentices, elders and kits must be fed first," Badgerpaw added sternly.

 

"Ummmm...." All heads turned to look at Longkit. "I think we should quickly move on. Willowkit is beginning to look scary."

 

Willowkit was staring at the pile hungrily. Her eyes had a manic gleam as she drooled her heart out. Sweetpaw took the hint and quickly ushered the kits to where a fallen log is. There was a small little cave underneath the big log.

 

"This is where our clan leader, Froststar, sleeps," Sweetpaw explained. "The log is where he goes to make his announcements. Oh, look. He's coming out of his den."

 

True to her word, Froststar appeared out of his entrance and jumped onto the log.

 

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge," he yowled.

 

Cats began swarming from left and right too listen to their leaders words. Sweetpaw left the kits to fetch Yellowkit, while Badgerpaw led the kits back to the nursery.

 

"Brightkit, Ravenkit, here!" Brightkit heard their mother shout at them. She was waiting at the outside of the entrance of the nursery along with Brindlefoot.

 

"You too, Longkit, Willowkit!" Brindlefoot called out.

 

The kids made a dash towards the mother with Badgerpaw lagging behind.

 

"What's going on, Goldenblossom?" Ravenkit asked.

 

"You'll see. Where's Yellowkit?"

 

"Here!" Goldenblossom looked up and saw Yellowkit and Sweetpaw coming towards them. Yellowkit skidded in front of his mother. "I learned so much about from Mistsong," he gushed. "All those tiny herbs that can cure us, and how we can communicate with StarClan! It's amazing!"

 

Goldenblossom purred, "Then are you interested in becoming a medicine cat, Yellowkit?"

 

"Maybe."

 

They stopped talking and began to listen to their leaders words. Brightkit then noticed Flintpaw, Darkpaw, and Swiftpaw sitting down beside the log, their fur sleek and groomed. That was when it clicked in his mind.

 

"They're getting their warrior names!" he hissed to his fellow denmates.

 

"Shhhhh," Goldenblossom hushed. Brightkit quieted down.

 

"It has come to my attention that three new warriors are going to rise today. Darkpaw."

 

The dark brown cat came up beside him, her expression stoic but her gleaming eyes gave way her true feelings.

 

"I, Froststar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Froststar then turns his head to Darkpaw. "Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

 

"I do," she said determinedly.

 

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from now on, you will be known as Darkheart. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on Darkheart's head. In return, she licked his shoulder.

 

Flintpaw." he called.

 

Flintpaw nervously jumped up and made his way to sit beside his sister. Froststar then looked at him.

 

"I, Froststar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in her turn. Flintpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

 

"I d-do," he stammered.

 

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flintpaw, from now on, you will be known as Flintjaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Froststar rested his muzzle on the trembling Flintjaw's head. Flintjaw then licked Froststar's shoulder.

 

"And finally, Swiftpaw," Froststar nodded his head at the last apprentice.

 

Swiftpaw confidently made his way up, his eyes bright and his face full of happiness. Brightkit noticed that Longkit was staring quite intently on the soon-to-be-name cat.

 

"I, Froststar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in her turn. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

 

"I do," he replied.

 

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from now on, you will be known as Swiftbreeze. StarClan honors your modesty and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Froststar rested his muzzle on Swiftbreeze's head. Swiftbreeze licked Froststar's shoulder.

 

"Darkheart, Flintjaw, Swiftbreeze! Darkheart, Flintjaw, Swiftbreeze! Darkheart, Flintjaw, Swiftbreeze!" the cats below cheered for the new warriors. The kits also cheered too.

 

The kits saw Sweetpaw and Badgerpaw leave them to congratulate the new warriors.

 

"You'll be up there soon, some day."

 

The kits whipped their heads and saw Redstorm beside them.  


"I know that you will make great warriors some day. There will be obstacles thrown at you, but me and Goldenblossom will be there to guide you."

 

"Same goes for you, Longkit and Willowkit. Your father and I will help you any time you're in trouble," Brindlefoot said to her kits.

 

The kits nodded fervently, although Yellowkit hesitated a bit.

 

Brightkit stared at Darkheart, Flintjaw, and Swiftbreeze.  _I'm going to be like them one day! Just you wait!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. Rereading made me realize that it's nothing to interesting yet. Next chapter, I might center around ShadowClan. Who knows. Please leave a comment.


	3. Content in ShadowClan

**ShadowClan**

 

" _Niiiiiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttppaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!_ "

 

" _Ugh_! Shut your annoying screeching, frog-brain! You're hurting my sensitive ears!" Nightpaw snarled as he woke up with a start.

 

"But, _Nightpaw_!" Emberpaw shouted as she poked his side. "You promised to go hunting with me and Maplepaw today!"

 

"I promised to go, but not during before daybreak!"

 

" _Well,_ we are ShadowClan. We should be hunting in the dark!"

 

"Would you please be quiet? Someone is trying to sleep here." A head lifted up, his heavy-lidded eyes boring into the bickering apprentices.

 

Emberpaw looked at the sleepy cat sheepishly. "Sorry, Larkpaw. But Nightpaw promised me and Maplepaw to go hunting!"

 

"Uugggghhhhh! If I go now, will you please shut up, frog-brains?" Nightpaw growled.

 

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Emberpaw screeched, causing the sleeping Larkpaw to wake up suddenly and hiss, with his ears pulled back. He stared at her angrily. Emberpaw then finally had some decency to look guilty as she murmured a "Sorry." The apprentice then nodded off back to his sleep.

 

Nightpaw sighed. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

 

"Get out of here now, Emberpaw. I'll meet you and Maplepaw outside at the entrance. Don't forget to tell one of the warriors that we are heading out by ourselves," Nightpaw said.

 

Emberpaw happily nodded and whipped out of the apprentice den. Nightpaw can hear her loud yowling, most likely to Maplepaw, to get ready. He slowly got up and began stretching his back, almost purring as his sore muscles feel more loose from the stretch.  He sat up and stared at his pelt, mouth curled in disgust when he noticed bits of moss dangling from his disheveled fur. He gracefully plucked the loose bits of moss from his fur and began licking himself clean. After he cleaned to what he considered tidy, he elegantly made his way out of the apprentice den.

 

The pale moon was still there, only a quarter full, but the cool colors of blue, purple, and magenta that splash across the horizon indicate that dawnbreak is coming. Nightpaw quickly noticed the bouncy Emberpaw next to her sister, the equally bouncy Maplepaw.

 

"Big bro!" Maplepaw nearly shouted. Nightpaw slightly groaned as he padded to the two she-cats. Maplepaw isn't exactly his sister, but she considered him as one, since the two were close together when they were denmates. "You take too long," she teased.

 

"Well," Nightpaw drawled, "I was busy recovering my senses from frog-brains after her loud screeching that probably woke up the rest of the other clans."

 

"Hey! I wasn't that loud!" Emberpaw protested.

 

"Yeah, and badgers don't trample everywhere. Now, why are we here wasting time when we could be hunting?" Nightpaw retorted.

 

"Yeah! Let's get up and going!" Maplepaw agreed and sprang to her paw, Emberpaw following suit.

 

The three young ShadowClan went through the entrance, leaving the camp. Dark pines loomed over them as they went deeper into the forest.

 

"Race you to the big pine tree over there! Last one has to make all of our catches!" Emberpaw said excitedly.

 

"You're on!" Maplepaw replied.

 

"Hey, I thought the point of going out was to hunt as a te- " Nightpaw was cut off when pine needles sprayed in front of his face as Emberpaw and Maplepaw launched themselves from the floor as they raced each other to the destined point.

 

"You better hurry up and catch up, Big Bro!" Maplepaw shouted behind her back as she dashed into the dark forest along with her sister.

 

Nightpaw shook himself free of pine needles and began running.  _They are so going to pay for that._

 

He smoothly glided over the dark forest floor, feeling the fresh pine needles beneath his paws as he gracefully jumped and avoided obstacles that were in his way. He can now see Maplepaw and Emberpaw in his view. He then put a extra spurt of speed, soon managing to outpace Maplepaw and then Emberpaw. He saw Emberpaw's surprise on her face of how he managed to catch up so quickly. Nightpaw felt the wind brushing against his fur as his paws barely skimmed over the ground. _'If this is what WindClan cats feel when they run, it's not actually bad,'_ he thought. The big pine tree quickly came up to him and slashed his claws against the bark, marking him to be first of the race. Nightpaw breathed a bit and looked behind him just in time to see Maplepaw had put her effort to make second place, scoring her claws against the bark, her eyes full of her triumph.

 

"You guys... *breath* are so.... *breath* fast," Emberpaw panted heavily as she flopped down on the pine needles, breathing deeply in order to have air through her lungs.

 

"Ha! You... *breath* lose!" Maplepaw wheezed as she too collapsed. "Ya got beat *breath* on your own *breath* game." Then she turned her head to Nightpaw and frowned, "How're you *breath* not tired?"

 

Nightpaw just shrugged. "Probably because I got a bit more rest than the two of you. I bet you had went ahead and did something before you took me out to hunting."

 

"Yeah, probably doing a patrol and then going back out for hunting was wearing us," Maplepaw agreed, finally managing to gain her breath back.

 

"Or probably you both stuffed yourselves with fresh-kill that made you fatten up and become slower," Nightpaw suggested.

 

"Hey!" Emberpaw pouted. "Maplepaw and I actually did went on a patrol! Foxtooth dragged us to every border, making sure none of the other clans' scent marks are crossing our borders. He should liven up and relax a bit. He's too tense."

 

"Well, at least he got the right idea of doing a good job. Speaking of working, you better live up to your deal and catch a worth of our prey," NIghtpaw said.

 

"NOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooo!" Emberpaw wailed, alarming many animals to dash away. "I don' wanna! I'm too tired!"

 

"Too bad, frog-brain. Like I care," Nightpaw deadpanned. "Now you better get going. Your loud noise scared the prey away, making it harder to find prey. You better keep to yourself if you want to have luck catching three apprentices' worth of prey."

 

"At least stay with while I hunt," Emberpaw whined, her eyes pleading as she looked up at Maplepaw and Nightpaw.

 

Nightpaw wanted to slam his head on a rock repeatedly.  _'Why is this psychotic she-cat even born in ShadowClan? And why is it me she chooses whenever she has time? Oh, StarClan, give me some mercy!'_ _  
_

He sighed. "Fine, but only because the warriors will get suspicious why Maplepaw and I didn't carry any prey back to camp and leave you suddenly behind."

 

Maplepaw's mouth curved upwards. "Awwwww. I knew you cared, my little kitten," she cooed.

 

Nightpaw swiped a paw at her, claws sheathed. He managed to swipe her ear, giving her a slight wince. "Hurry up, frog-brains. We're wasting time. I bet my mentor along with your's and Maplepaw's are waiting for us at camp to train us new moves. Also if you said 'little kitten' again, I will slice both your ears off."

 

"Okay, okay, my nutkin. I'm going," she said. He swiped her again, this time claws unsheathed, although she managed to dodge his sharp claws. She smiled widely and quickly dash away, sniffing the air for any signs of prey. Nightpaw sighed, following her with Maplepaw at his side. _'_ _This is really going to be a long day.'_

 

******

 

Surprisingly, Emberpaw managed to catch two frogs, a lizard, and a plump shrew.  _'Guess not all the prey heard her obnoxious noise.'_ Nightpaw thought as he claimed over one of the frogs while Maplepaw took the shrew. It was quite amusing to see Emberpaw holding two preys at once, the lizard in her mouth while the frog beneath her chin. Her neck is barely seen, almost letting Nightpaw emit a purr. They found the camp and went through the entrance, making their way to the fresh-kill pile to drop their catches, or this case Emberpaw's. The sun has already risen and all the ShadowClan cats are up.

 

"Maplepaw, Nightpaw, Emberpaw! Over here!" a familiar voice shouted across the clearing.

 

They looked up, seeing Larkpaw lying down, with a half-eaten frog in front of him. However the looking up, caused Emberpaw to drop her frog.

 

"Fruh dun!" she mumbled around the lizard.

 

"You know, you could of asked either Nightpaw or me for help," Maplepaw gave Emberpaw an amused look.

 

"No! You'll just claim that prey as yours!" Emberpaw said, dropping her catches on the fresh-kill pile.

 

"Too bad," Nightpaw said after dropping off the catch onto the fresh-kill pile before selecting the shrew. "I would've taken pleasure with that."

 

"Meanie!" Emberpaw quickly chose the frog that Nightpaw dropped.

 

Maplepaw swiftly selected a small bird from the pile, claiming she never tasted bird before.

 

Then took their catches to where Larkpaw is lying.

 

"How's hunting?" Larkpaw asked.

 

"Oh, it was quite swell," Nightpaw smirked.

 

"Liar! You made me catch all of those!" Emberpaw said. Nightpaw rolled his eyes.

 

"Actually, it was your fault, frog-brain. You were the one who made the bet and lost to it. Follow your own rules, dimwit," Nightpaw replied.

 

"Hmpf," Emberpaw huffed as she began to tuck into her meal. Maplepaw caught Larkpaw's eye and smiled before eating the small bird.

 

"Nightpaw!" a pretty russet she-cat called across the clearing. "Hurry up and finish eating! We got training to do! You too, Larkpaw, Emberpaw, Maplepaw! Pinetail, Stormheart, and Shadeleaf are waiting for you!"

 

"Shoot," Nightpaw hissed. He called out, "Okay, Roseshade! We'll be there in a moment!"

 

"It was fun till it lasted," Maplepaw sighed.

 

"Yeah! Hey, do you want to come with us next time, Larkpaw? It'll be fun!" Emberpaw said excitedly.

 

"Hmmmm," Larkpaw pondered. Then he smiled. "If it means that there will be chance of you catching my prey most of the time, I won't mind."

 

"Er- Never mind. I think I rather hunt alone for awhile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, guess who's who and put it in the comments below! For the clue, the characters who are supposed to be in this chapter are: Levi, Hanji, Petra, Auruo, Gunther, Isabel, and Farlan. If you've noticed, Eld, Moblit, Mike, and Erwin is not in the list. Sorry, but I can't find to fit them in the story. It might not be clear who's who but give it your all! I'll post who's who in this chapter to the next chapter.


	4. Sparring within ShadowClan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hookay! Sorry for this late update. I had finals to catch up and I felt a bit lazy during the week after finals. Thank you for being patient. Anyhoo, I shall list the cat characters. I know that you didn't get Erwin, Mike, Moblit, Petra, Gunther, Eld, and Auruo, so I will list them off in the next chapter. Try your best to solve who they are in the comments!
> 
> Nightpaw - Levi  
> Emberpaw - Hanji  
> Maplepaw - Isabel  
> Larkpaw - Farlan
> 
> Nightpaw and Larkpaw are siblings, while Emberpaw and Maplepaw are siblings. I thought Emberpaw and Maplepaw should be siblings becuz they're super hyperactive. :P

**ShadowClan**

 

"ARE YOU READY FOR MY ATTACK!?!?!?!" Emberpaw yowled, as she began to take on a stance.

 

Nightpaw hissed. Sometimes he wondered why he ever let Emberpaw near him. It's not like he hates her or anything, but she's annoying as a badger and its kits romping around a forest. He got into his position to began to defend himself.

 

"Ok, Nightpaw, Emberpaw. We're only practicing the flipback move that we just taught you," Roseshade, Nightpaw's mentor meowed.

 

"Remember, Emberpaw. No claws sheathed. We don't want something to happen again," Stormheart stated calmly, his tail wrapped around his paws neatly.

 

"Yes, Roseshade."

 

"Ok, Stormeheart!" Then she turned to face Nightpaw.

 

"Ready or not, here I come!!!!!" Emberpaw squealed as she eagerly launched herself into Nightpaw.

 

Nightpaw nimbly jumped away just in time to avoid Emberpaw's headbutt. He turned around and stood on his hindlegs as he raised his paws, ready to defend himself as Emberpaw quickly turned and made a beeline towards him. She leaped at him, and he swiped a paw on her shoulder. She was pushed aside, and NIghtpaw used that to his advantage to attack her. However, Emberpaw quickly regained her balance, and just in time used the backflip move to avoid Nightpaw's attacks. She landed perfectly and got into position against NIghtpaw.

 

"That was great, Emberpaw!" Roseshade exclaimed.

 

"You did your backflip quite well, Emberpaw. And on first try. I'm impressed," Stormheart praised.

 

"Yayayyayayayayaayayayay!!!! Didja heard that, Nightpaw? I executed the move per- _fect_ -ly," she emphasized.

 

"Yea, we'll see about that," Nightpaw murmered.

 

"Okay, Nightpaw. It's your turn now!" Stormheart called out.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Ooooooooowwwwwwwwww....." Emberpaw complained as she, Nightpaw and their mentors made their way back to camp. "You hit too hard!"

 

"Your fault for being slow, frog-brain," Nightpaw retorted back. "Also, you managed to whack my head, which hurts a lot."

 

"Ok you two, stop fighting."

 

Nightpaw and Emberpaw looked up and saw Larkpaw and Maplepaw coming towards them along with their mentors, Shadeleaf and Pinetail, all of them with prey in their mouths.

 

"I see you went hunting today with your apprentices, Shadeleaf and Pinetail," Stormheart greeted the two mentors.

 

"Yeah, and if I do say so myself, Maplepaw really did well. She managed to catch her prey just when it was about to dive into its hole. She made the greatest leap ever! I'd say she is ready to be a - gah!" Pinetail bit his tongue again, causing him to not only have a bleeding tongue but render him unable to hold onto his prey. "Lizard dung!"

 

Roseshade sighed at her mate, "Really, Pinetail. Even though we're together for this long, you still manage to bite your tongue. I guess some things will never change."

 

"Well, he does have a point that our apprentices are ready to become warriors anytime soon," Shadeleaf stated, nodding his dark head towards Pinetail.

 

"Hmmmm. We'll see about that," Roseshade mused.

 

All of the sudden, there was a low growling noise coming from their left. The warriors and apprentices quickly got into their positions, the hunting warriors and apprentices dropping their prey in order to be prepared to fight the inturder. The bushes rustled and then exploded as three foxes appeared and began surrounding them. Their teeth were bared, drool dripped from their mouths, while their eyes gleamed at the sight of the dropped prey. They were obviously hungry and desperate enough to attack the cats.

 

"Foxes!" Nightpaw hissed, his ears pulled back.

 

"Everybody, don't move until the foxes make theirs," Shadeleaf said.

 

That sentence barely left his mouth when the first fox made its move. Roseshade and Nightpaw leaped at the fox and began fighting. The other foxes joined in, causing the rest of the warriors and apprentices to join in the fray. Hissing and growling were released as claws and teeth were used to attack each other. Nightpaw had leaped on one of the foxes' back and began pulling at its ear, sinking his claws onto the thick orange pelt. Roseshade helped him as she swiped her claws on the fox's muzzle, causing the fox to yelp. Emberpaw and Larkpaw teamed up along with Stormheart against another fox, strategically placing coordinated shots that eventually led the fox to be driven away. The third fox was already running away, with its tail tucked between its legs as it avoided Shadeleaf and Pinetail's attacks.

 

The fox that Nightpaw and Roseshade was battling suddenly lurched forward, causing Nightpaw to lose his grip as he was flunged into a nearby tree. He let a yowl of pain as he slumped over, unmoving.

 

"Nightpaw!"

 

Roseshade, Pinetail, and Emberpaw leaped upon the fox while the rest rushed where Nightpaw lain. The fox had numerous bites and scratches as it finally realized that it was no match for the angry cats. It quickly spun around and went after the previous retreating foxes.

 

When the foxes disappeared, everybody flopped down onto the forest floor. Even though it was their victory, they also suffered some damage from the foxes' attacks. Roseshade had sprained her front right paw and Pinetail had a bunch of fur missing from his bushy tail. Shadeleaf, Stormheart, Emberpaw, and Maplepaw all had scratches. Nightpaw, however, was still lying down, although he's breathing normally.

 

"Maplepaw, quickly fetch Lakestar and Hawkclaw," Stormheart ordered. "We must alert them about the foxes and Nightpaw's injury."

 

Maplepaw, although tired, jumped to her paws and nodded. She raced down into the darker part of the forest, towards the camp.

 

"We must keep him warm," Stormheart said, and Roseshade meowed in agreement. Roseshade and Emberpaw gently moved Nightpaw where they can sit comfortably at either side of Nightpaw as they warm him up.

 

"We'll guard you now, in case the foxes decide to come back or if more creatures shall come here," Pinetail said.

 

"Thank you, Pinetail," Roseshade murmered, not leaving her eyes once off her apprentice.

 

It wasn't long before a yowl was heard. They turned their heads and saw Maplepaw leading Hawkclaw, Lakestar, and a few other warriors to where they are.

 

The yellow medicine cat quickly went over to where Nightpaw and checked him up. While he was doing that, Lakestar began giving orders to the warriors he brought with them.

 

"Wolfnose, you have a keen nose. I want you to lead the warriors and go after the foxes. Chase them out and make sure they won't ever set foot here ever again," the huge cat directed his deputy.

 

"Yes, Lakestar," Wolfnose nodded and gathered up the warriors. They then followed the trail where the foxes had flee, Wolfnose leading with his nose in the air, catching the foxes' scent.

 

Lakestar then turned his heads toward the medicine cat. "Is Nightpaw alright, Hawkclaw?"

 

Hawkclaw prodded around Nightpaw some more and replied, "He's got a bruise on his flank that will take a while to heal. His head was also hit, knocking him unconscious. But he'll live. He would need to stay off training for about a week or so. We also need to go back to camp. Not only Nightpaw needs treatment, but the ones who were fighting the foxes need to taken care of as well."

 

Lakestar nodded his head. "Do you think we can wake Nightpaw up? It's not a long journey back to camp, so he should be able to walk fine....."

 

"I'll carry him." Everybody turned their heads toward Roseshade. "It was my fault for letting Nightpaw jump on the fox's back. I feel so guilty. I caused his injury and the least I can do is carry him back."

 

"You're hurt, Roseshade! It's not your fault,," Pinetail assured her. "Nightpaw won't blame you. In fact, I bet he'll say, 'Don't dare cry. I will smack you in the face if I see my mentor crying over me.'"

 

Roseshade gave Pinetail a small smile. "Thank you, but I still want to carry Nightpaw."

 

Pinetail hestitated and complied to his mate's wish. "Just let me know if you want to start carrying Nightpaw."

 

She nodded and stood up, grabbinh Nightpaw by his scruff. Even though Nightpaw was quite small, he's getting heavy, showing that he is almost becoming a fully grown cat. In fact, his bravery today along with other apprentices showed that they're ready to be warriors. She thought about that while she slowly limped her way along with the other warriors back to camp. After being healed, she will speak to the other mentors to talk about her opinions on the grown cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized this chapter is slightly shorter than my previous chapters! I'm sorry! My hands hurt like hell, so forgive me! I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos, comments, and potato.


	5. Finally, I'm an Apprentice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You thought I'm gonna lead to more of ShadowClan? Well, you're wrong! But maybe I might be nice if comment down below if you want ShadowClan or ThunderClan next. Also, come on and try guess who's who in ShadowClan. At least one comment, please. Anyhoo, enjoy reading!

**ThunderClan**

 

This is it! It's finally time to become an apprentice! A groomed Brightkit, eyes shining, bounced around Goldenflower while she is grooming Yellowkit.

 

"Brightkit, calm down," a clean and calm Ravenkit called out to her brother.

 

"Raavveeeennkiiiit!!! I can't! I'm becoming an apprentice soon! Later on, I will be the greatest warrior you'll ever known! How could you not be excited?"

 

Ravenkit sighed. Even though it didn't show in her expression, her tail is swishing side by side, betraying her true emotions.

 

"Moommmm! I'm clean enough!" Yellowkit ducked under Goldenblossom, trying to avoid her tongue.

 

Goldenblossom check Yellowkit over again and nodded her satisfaction. "You will all be good kits. I'm so proud of you. I know that Yellowkit will be the best medicine cat." Yellowkit beamed at that. "Ravenkit will be the greatest fighter." Ravenkit's whiskers twitched, but made no comment. "And that Brightkit will be a fine hunter." Brightkit purred at his mother's praise.

 

"She's right, you know." Goldenblossom and the kits looked up to see Redstorm making his way to them. "I'm proud of all of you. You three are the best moments of my life."

 

"Even more than meeting Goldenblossom," Brightkit teased.

 

"Ehem," Redstorm coughed. "That's between me and your mother."

 

"Well, actually, Redstorm. I'll like to hear myself. Tell us who makes up the best moment of your life?" Goldenblossom asked.

 

Now Redstorm was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He felt the pressuring gazes of his mate and kits, who were waiting for his answer.

 

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!" Froststar's yowl echoed across the clearing.

 

"Whoops! Look how time passed! Go on kits! You must not miss your apprentice ceremony!" Redstorm declared, avoiding the subject. "I'll be just right here with your mother. Now, go on and wait below."

 

Brightkit purred at his father's hasty attempt to switch the subject, but nevertheless heeded his father's instructions. Ravenkit, Yellowkit, and Brightkit padded toward where the base of the log is.

 

"Today, I have a very important announcement. Two kits are becoming a new generation of warriors, along with another kit becoming our future medicine cat," Froststar gazed at the three kits below him. "Brightkit."

 

Brightkit stiffened. This is it! He slowly stood on his paws and padded up the Highledge where his leader is standing. He stood by Froststar and let his gaze down to look at the cats below. He spotted Darkheart next to Sweetpaw. Badgerpaw was near Icepaw and Flintjaw. Longkit and Willowkit were sitting next to Brindlefoot.  _It'll be their turns soon._  Brightkit thought. _  
_

"Brightkit," Brightkit snapped his attention towards Froststar who was staring at him. "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be......."

 

 _Please not Cloudpool. Please not Cloudpool._ Brightkit thought.

 

"....Boulderfire."

 

Brightpaw gasped, but he wasn't the only one. Cats were murmuring to one another.

 

"He hasn't had an apprentice for moons!"

 

"I wonder why he's taking an apprentice now?"

 

"Poor, Brighpaw. I remember my training under him once. It was horrifying."

 

Brighpaw felt a bit nervous. His Clanmates' words were making him scared about what Boulderfire was going to do.

 

"Boulderfire."

 

Boulderfire made his way calmly where Brightpaw is.

 

"Ignore what those slackening warriors say," Boulderfire whispered to Brightpaw's ears as he hunched over. "I may be tough, but I promise you that I'll make one of the greatest warriors the clan has ever known."

 

Brightpaw relaxed at Boulderfire's words. He is actually looking forward to the training regime that Boulderfire has prepared for him. He can't wait to be a warrior!

 

"Boulderfire," Froststar continued on. Boulderfire straightened and gazed over the clan. Brightpaw followed. "You've hadn't had an apprentice for a long time. However, that will not doubt me that the experience you gain will benefit  young Brightpaw. I expect you to pass all you know to Brightpaw."

 

"Yes, Froststar," Boulderfire replied. He bent his head over to touch nose with Brightpaw. Brightpaw gently pressed his nose against Boulderfire's, thus sealing their relationship as mentor and apprentice. Brightkit and Boulderfire both jumped down and sat under the Highledge.

 

"Ravenkit."

 

Ravenkit smoothly made her way towards Froststar. Her dark brown eyes gleamed as she took her place next to Froststar.

 

"Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Pebblestorm."

 

Pebblestorm jumped onto the log and made his way next to Ravenpaw.

 

"Pebblestorm, you are ready to take an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Grasswhisker, and you have shown yourself to be patient and trusting. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ravenpaw.

 

"Yes, Froststar."

 

Pebblestorm bend his head over and Ravenpaw, without hesitation pressed her nose against his. They both made their way down next to Brightpaw and Boulderfire.

 

"And finally, but not least, Yellowkit."

 

Brightpaw saw Yellowkit trembling as Yellowkit made his way up.  _Poor, Yellowkit!_  

 

"Yellowkit, from this day on, you'll be known as Yellowpaw," Froststar said, staring at Yellowkit. Yellowkit gulped but never wavered his gaze away. "I know that instead being a warrior, you wish to be a medicine cat. Your mentor will be Mistsong." He nodded his head towards where the medicine cat is sitting.

 

Mistsong swiftly stood up and padded towards where Yellowpaw is sitting. Yellowkit shrinked away a bit when Mistsong lowered her head to whisper to his ears, and then relaxed. Mistsong straightened up her position, with Yellowpaw following pursuit.

 

"Mistsong. It is sad to know that Thrushwing has entered StarClan. But a new generation of medicine cats shall continue on. You will be the mentor of Yellowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

 

"I will take good care of him, Froststar," Mistsong promised.

 

Mistsong touched noses with Yellowpaw and they made their way down.

 

"Brightpaw, Ravenpaw, Yellowpaw! Brightpaw, Ravenpaw, Yellowpaw! Brightpaw, Ravenpaw, Yellowpaw!"

 

Brightpaw, Ravenpaw, and Yellowpaw quickly bounded towards where their parents are sitting, their eyes shining with happiness when they say their kits coming towards them.

 

"Ahh! My kits are now apprentices! I know that you'll all be great cats, no matter what you do!" Goldenblossom praised.

 

"Honestly, I was surprised that Boulderfire is your mentor, Brightpaw," Redstorm commented. "You'll be in some difficult training."

 

"I think I can handle it!" Brightpaw boasted.

 

"No way, you're going to make it!"

 

Brightpaw bristled a bit when he recognized the voice as Longkit's.

 

"Oh yeah? I think I'll work hard and his training will work for me. And from what I know, I'm the apprentice right now and you're just kit."

 

"I won't be a kit any longer!" Longkit said indignantly.

 

"Now, now," all heads turned where the new mentors are waiting. "Squabbling over such thing is meaningless," they heard Boulderfire say. "But I'm impressed of your determination, Brightpaw. I hope you can keep up."

 

"I promise to be the best apprentice you would ever mentor, Boulderfire," Brightpaw replied. "In fact, I can start training now if you want me to."

 

Boulderfire chuckled. "I think right now you have enough excitement. I bet you rather explore forest, no?"

 

Brightpaw's eyes widened, "Of course, I do!"

 

"Can we stick with Brightpaw and Boulderfire, Pebblestorm?" Ravenpaw asked.

 

"For now you can, Ravenpaw," Pebblestorm answered. "But you'll need to get used that you and Brightpaw will be separated numerous times."

 

Ravenpaw frowned upon that, but didn't argue about it.

 

"We shall come along, too," Mistsong spoke up. "I need to show Yellowpaw which places are the best to find the herbs."

 

"So, we're all going!" Brightpaw said excitedly.

 

"I wanna come, too!" Longkit wailed.

 

"Hush, Longkit. It won't be long until it's your and Willowkit's turn," Brindlefoot told him.

 

Longkit moaned and sulkily nodded. He slithered himself back to the nursery where Willowkit already was.

 

 _I feel sorry to whoever is going to be Longkit's mentor. They'll have a tough time. Especially with that face of his._ Brightpaw thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if short!
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potato.


	6. During the Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..... Since nobody wants to guess, I'll just display them characters from now on:
> 
> Lakestar - Erwin  
> Wolfnose - Mike  
> Petra - Roseshade  
> Auruo - Pinetail  
> Eld - Hawkclaw  
> Gunther - Shadeleaf  
> Moblit - Stormheart
> 
> And that's it for now..... maybe more will come soon......

**ShadowClan**

 

Nightmask had finally did it. He became a warrior, along with Larkfoot, Emberpelt, and Mapleshine. The battle against the foxes had left Nightmask all sorts of pain, but thanks to Hawkclaw, he is able to finally back on his feet and able to receive his warrior name along with his denmates. Their mentors were proud of their former apprentices. Especially Nightmask's. Roseshade hadn't left his side when he was healing, feeling guilty for being letting Nightmask jump on the fox's back. She wouldn't allow Nightmask's mother, Rainshadow, to be near him. But Nightmask assured her that it was his decision to jump on the fox's back and he doesn't regret it one bit. Especially since it helped him give him his warrior name. He received a swat on a ear and harsh scolding from Roseshade.

 

Even though Nightmask and the others were finally warriors, there weren't any other apprentices. There were no queens in the nursery, leaving Nightmask, Larkfoot, Emberpelt, and Mapleshine stuck with the apprentices' chores. Nightmask curled his lips in disgust when Emberpelt had told them that Wolfnose ordered them to clean up the elder's den.

 

"Ugghhhh! Why are we stuck with this?" Nightmask wrinkled his nose as he collected up Ferntail's soiled moss nest. "I'd rather fight those foxes thrice, anything but this."

 

"Stop complaining and more working," Ferntail snapped at him as she watched he and Emberpelt slaved. "You warriors have the youth in your bones that we elders don't have. Be grateful."

 

Nightmask bit his cheeks to hold back the insult he had in his mind. Ferntail was known to be the grumpiest cat amongst the whole Clans, but from what Nightmask heard, she was formerly one of the strongest of all the Clans. This is what prevented him from insulting her because deep inside, he admire her to be known for her solidarity and strength. In fact, it's probably her influence when he was a kit that he became not only antisocial but also a great fighter. Currently, she's the only elder occupying the elder's den.

 

He replied with a polite high voice, "Well, please leave us be, Ferntail. We shall be completed as fast as we can."

 

"Awww, don't worry Nightmask!" Emberpelt chirped, gathering up any loose moss. "If you want, do you want to go out hunting after this! The one captured the most prey has to take care of Ferntail for half a moon!"

 

"Hmmmm. I'll like that. My own personal warrior working directly under me," Ferntail mused, her eyes half closed, dreaming god-knows-what for the poor warrior.

 

"Your on. Don't come wailing to me if you lose."

 

"Hey! You might never know! I did got better since last time I challenged you!"

 

Nightmask just hummed, for his mouth is now full of the moss he's about to throw out. Emberpelt copied him, and they both headed out. After they have created a new nest for Ferntail to sink gratefully in, they began their contest.

 

And obviously Nightmask won, his seven catches compared to Emberpelt's five catches. She moaned when she realized that she lost.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the pine branch!" Lakestar yowled.

 

Cats paused what they were doing did what their leader told them to do. Nightmask went to sit beside Roseshade and Larkfoot.

 

"As you know, the full moon is tonight. I will the pick the cats that will come with me, Wolfnose, and Hawkclaw," Lakestar continued on. "Roseshade, Rainshadow, Nightmask, Larkfoot, Emberpelt, Mapleshine, and Shadeleaf will be the ones coming with us. Everybody else stays at camp. You are all dismissed." And with that, he leaped off the branch and entered the den, with Wolfnose following him.

 

"Hmmmm," Emberpelt had appeared next to Nightmask.

 

"What is it, fur-brain? I thought you would be excited to go the Gathering tonight."

 

"Well, I am, but I'm curious."

 

"Curious? About what?" Nightmask asked

 

"What's going on between Lakestar and Wolfnose."

 

"Lakestar and Wolfnose?" Nightmask repeated, disbelievingly. "Are you certain that all that fur hasn't clogged up your brain?"

 

"No, actually what Emberpelt says it's true," Roseshade entered their conversation.

 

"Hah! Told you, Nightmask!" Emberpelt stuck her tongue at Nightmask.

 

Nightmask retaliated by smacking her on the shoulders.

 

"Hey," she complained. "There was no need to hit me!"

 

"Anyways, how did you know about that, Roseshade," Nightmask asked his former mentor, ignoring Emberpelt

 

Roseshade looked at them with an amused look on her face. "Well, one day while me and Pinetail went out hunting, we tumbled to where Lakestar and Wolfnose were touching noses. Their tails were even entwined!"

 

Emberpelt sqeualed, making Nightmask to snarl at the unpleasant noise, with his ears pulled back.

 

"Stop that squeal, Loudmouth," he hissed between his teeth.

 

This time, Emberpelt ignored Nightmask. She had pelted Roseshade with questions. "What did they do when they saw you? What did you guys do? Did they tried to play it off like nothing happened? Were they embarrassed? Tell me the specific details please, with a frog on top!"

 

"Well-," Roseshade began, but was interrupted by a loud voice.

 

"I'm pretty sure we discussed this, Roseshade, not to speak of this to anyone," Lakestar had suddenly appeared on behind her back.

 

Emberpelt let out a squeak as soon as she saw Lakestar. However, Nightmask and Roseshade didn't appeared startled at all.

 

"Lakestar, the whole clan is going to know it sooner or later, so why not sooner?" Roseshade replied.

 

"That's because I prefer later then sooner. Also, Emberpelt, there's no need to be afraid at me," he chuckled at Emberpelt, whose wide eyes displayed guiltiness of tongue-sharing about Lakestar's personal life. "Since the secret is out, why not let the rest of the clan know? Leaders also have a love life, you know."

 

"Good for you, Lakestar," Nightmask told him. "Ignore the rest of the furballs. I'll support you through and through.

 

"Thank you for your consideration, Nightmask," Lakestar smiled at him, then he glanced up spying that the white fat moon is hovering over the sky. "Hmmm, it's about time to go to the Gathering. I will meet you and the others at the entrance. Don't be late."

 

"Yes, Lakestar," Roseshade dutifully said, as she, Nightmask, and Emberpelt got up to their feet.

 

Lakestar nodded back, then heading back to his den where Wolfnose is still probably waiting for him.

 

Emberpelt stared at her leader's retreating back, "Ahhhh, young love."

 

"You're young, too, frog-brain. I will actually be surprised if someone falls in love with you. I will feel sorry for the poor tom," Nightmask snorted.

 

"Hey, you may never know," she shot back.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lakestar had leaped onto of the branches of the giant tree that stand on the center of the island. There were two other cats there, Greystar and Froststar. It appears that the RiverClan's leader hasn't arrived yet, which was ironic since they were the closest to the Gathering area. Scents of ThunderClan and WindClan were mixed in the air, that was followed by ShadowClan's scent once Nightmask and his fellow clanmates arrived. Larkfoot and Mapleshine have went on their own, trying to find their friends from other clans. He and Emberpelt wandered around, occasionally speaking to the cats. Most of them were ThunderClan. Darkpaw, Swiftpaw, and Flintpaw had become warriors, now known as Darkheart, Swiftbreeze, and Flintjaw. Swiftbreeze and Emberpelt struck up a conversation. Flintjaw just listened to their conversations. However, Darkheart seemed like she wanted to be somewhere else right now. Specifically, from Nightmask remembered, wherever Sweetpaw was.

 

"Where's Sweetpaw, Darkheart?" Nightmask asked hoping to at least strike some conversation with the seclusive cat.

 

"She stayed behind camp. Hmpf. I wanted her to be here when Froststar calls out my warrior name. Didn't even budged when I asked repeatedly for him to allow her to come."

 

"Hm. It's that so."

 

Awkward silence ensued between the two of them, both having nothing to say.

 

Darkheart began, "Sooo, how's it going around ShadowClan."

 

Nightmask shrugged, "Nothing unusual. You?"

 

"Hmmm, I guess getting three new apprentices is something."

 

"Oh, and who are they?"

 

"They're-" she began but was cut off as soon the scent of RiverClan hits their noses.

 

"Let all cats beneath the tree," Lakestar yowled to the gossiping cats, when Rockstar, RiverClan's leader leaped upon one of the branches. As soon the cats quieted down, Lakestar dipped his head to Froststar, who among the leaders was the oldest cat.

 

Froststar nodded to Lakestar and began.

 

"ThunderClan has been doing well during the past moon. StarClan had blessed us with many gifts. Among them are 5 new apprentices and 3 new warriors."

 

"Whoa, that's a lot," Nightmask heard Emberpelt whispered to him. Nightmask agreed.

 

"Among the apprentices are Willowpaw, Longpaw, Ravenpaw, and Brightpaw. They will be the ones training to be warriors while Yellowpaw is going to be trained under our medicine cat, Mistsong."

 

The four clans chanted their names. Nightmask spotted the five apprentices puffed up with their eyes shining, They obviously weren't scared at their first Gathering, impressing Nightmask.

 

"And among our warrior ranks are Darkheart, Swiftbreeze, and Flintjaw!"

 

The clans also chanted their names. Nightpaw saw Swiftbreeze sitting up straight, while Flintjaw looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Again, Darkheart just didn't want to be here since Sweetpaw wasn't with her.

 

"We have plentiful prey and barely any problems within our borders," Froststar finished, letting Rockstar to take over.

 

After Rockstar and Greystar finished, it's finally Lakestar's turn.

 

"We are glad to know that we too are blessed with bountiful preys. However, we had trouble with foxes, but we had quickly taken care of them. They may have headed to your territory, Rockstar."

 

Rockstar glared but said nothing at Lakestar, as if it were Lakestar's fault that RiverClan had to deal with the foxes.

 

"Among the ones who dealt foxes,  four new warriors rose among our ranks, Nightmask, Larkfoot, Emberpelt, and Mapleshine."

 

The clans cheered for the names, but below the high noises, Nightmask heard a voice. His hearing was known to be the best in ShadowClan, which did not well to loud noises but worked best for the quiet noises.

 

"That small black cat is a warrior?! He's more like an apprentice to me."

 

Nightmask whipped his head to where that came from and spotted two eyes, grey and bright green staring at him. He narrowed his eyes at them, to prove that he indeed heard their conversation. The tom with the bright eyes flinched he was caught at staring Nightmask while the she-cat with grey eyes stared back at him defiantly at him, using her body to shield the one with green eyes.

 

'Hmmmm,' Nightmask thought. 'Brightpaw and Ravenpaw, if I'm correct.'

 

Nightmask stared at the apprentices for while. Ravenpaw held her gaze, while Brightpaw dropped his, looking down at his paws to show that he was at least embarrassed. This amused Nightmask greatly. He also noticed that Darkheart heard that and was also smirking. He then returned his gaze back to his leader.

 

"-and that's all," Lakestar finished up as he finally jumped down from the branches along with the leaders. The cats began to chat among themselves.

 

Nightmask had missed the rest of Lakestar's speech, but that didn't concern him. He padded to where the two apprentices were, with Darkheart and Emberpelt following him.

 

"Which one of you frog-stains criticized about my height?" he asked as soon as he approached the ThunderClan apprentices. Darkheart and Emberpelt listened in, interested in how the conversation is going to take place.

 

"I did," was Ravenpaw's immediately reply, still placing her body between Nightmask and Brightpaw.

 

Emberpelt looked surprised at Ravenpaw's behavior since not many cats stood up against Nightmask. Darkheart just smirked and whispered to Nightmask's ears.

 

"They're brother and sister, but Ravenpaw acts like the mother all the time," she told him. "Brightpaw was always prone to disasters, so it was up to her and and their brother, Yellowpaw, to take care of him."

 

Nightmask shot an amused glance at the two tiny apprentices. Ravenpaw seemed to glare at Darkheart as if she were a betrayer to ThunderClan.

 

"What are you talking about?" Ravenpaw snapped. "Don't you dare be talking about Brightpaw."

 

"Ravenpaw!" Brightpaw protested. "I'm fine by myself. Honestly, you guys don't trust me."

 

"Cuz they don't, smart one," Darkheart said sarcastically.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Don't you speak to Brightpaw like that!"

 

"Anyways," Darkheart continued, rolling her eyes towards Emberpelt and Nightmask to show that she was right. She then looked at the her fellow clanmates. "Meet Nightmask and Emberpelt of ShadowClan. Nightmask, the one you just insulted, Ravenpaw, is known to be one of the best fighters among the clans."

 

Ravenpaw just looked disinterested, but Brightpaw brightened up at that,

 

"Cool! You're one of the apprentices that fought off those foxes that Lakestar mentioned right? I wish I can fight like that!"

 

Ravenpaw shot a look of betrayal at he brother. Nightmask became amused.

 

"Well, you'll learn one day if you pay attention to your mentor," he replied.

 

"But he's so hard on me! His training makes my muscles ache!" he complained.

 

"Who's your mentor, then?" Emberpelt asked.

 

"Boulderfire."

 

"Awww, poor kit! You got the hardest of them all!" Emberpelt cooed.

 

"I'm not a kit! I'm an apprentice!"

 

"Says the one whose sister called me an apprentice," Nightmask retorted back.

 

Ravenpaw was about to open her mouth when a loud yowl came from Froststar.

 

"ThunderClan, we're leaving now!"

 

The other leaders also called out for their clans to leave.

 

Ravenpaw shot a glare at Nightmask's bemused face and got up. She waited for Brightpaw to follow her.

 

"I hope to see you again, Nightmask, Emberpelt!" Brightpaw said excitedly.

 

"Awww, we hope to see you too, apprentice," Emberpelt replied.

 

"Yeah, see you later," Nightmask said.

 

"See you later, Nightmask, Emberpelt," Darkheart nodded to them as she followed the retreating apprentices. "I can finally go back to my Sweetpaw now."

 

"See you later, then," Emberpaw said. "Good luck with Sweetpaw!"

 

"Thanks!" Darkheart replied over her shoulder.

 

Emberpelt and Nightmask left to join within their clan. Larkfoot and Mapleshine appeared beside them.

 

"Soo, what did you do, Nightmask?" Larkfoot asked.

 

Emberpelt answered that for Nightmask, "You know how Nightmask had awesome hearing right? Well, when the clans were cheering our names, he heard one of the ThunderClan apprentices telling another that Nightmask looks more like an apprentice than a warrior."

 

Mapleshine gasped. "No they didn't!"

 

"Well, they did!" Emberpelt stated.

 

"Do you want me to march up to them and beat them up, Big Bro?"

 

"No, Mapleshine. I just went to talk to them I actually am impressed that Ravenpaw didn't back down from her words."

 

"And Brightpaw is like the most adorable apprentices I've ever seen!" Emberpelt gossiped. "His eyes are huge and bright. They remind me of the color of the sky, only brighter and slightly greener!"

 

"Hmmm, I think I would like to meet him next time," Larkfoot said thoughtfully.

 

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't," Nightmask replied. But truthfully, Nightmask wanted to meet the ThunderClan kit again. Brightpaw's eyes intrigued him and he wanted to see them again.

 

'Well, I gotta wait for at least another moon,' he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Mah. Gawd. That was like the longest chapter I've ever written. My eyes burn and my fingers ached. Also please mention if there's any mistakes I need to correct in this fanfic. There were many times I caught myself typing Emberpaw instead of Emberpelt. Also, please mention any other characters in Attack on Titan that I haven't mentioned as cats yet. Help is always appreciated.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and potatoes.


	7. Coincidental Meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that Cloudpool and Pebblestorm are mates and are completely original characters. Foxfire is also another original character.
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy!

**ThunderClan**

 

Brightpaw quickly dropped down just as he felt the wind brush his tip his ears as Ravenpaw made an attempt to swipe him. He launched himself towards her, catching her by surprise, as he tackled onto her shoulders. However, she managed to regain her balance and pushed him back, causing him to leap backwards. She jumped high into the air with a spin and within blink of an eye landed on Brightpaw.

 

"Oomph!"

 

"Okay, that's enough!" Pebblestorm yowled out. "Good work, Ravenpaw. You completed the jump and spin move perfectly."

 

"Thank you, Pebblestorm."

 

"Brightpaw, you became faster. You were able to react quickly when Ravenpaw pushed you," Boulderfire nodded his head in approval towards Brightpaw.

 

Brightpaw perked his ears. His mentors rarely gives out any praises. Although most of the time, it's advises rather than criticism that Boulderfire gives out.

 

"Good job, both of you. You may go take a pick in the fresh-kill pile. Training is done for today."

 

"Woo-hoo! Come on, Ravenpaw! Let's go!" Brightpaw quickly bounded away, faster than a speeding monster, before Ravenpaw had a chance to reply. Ravenpaw then followed him back to camp,

 

"Now, if only Brightpaw can apply that speed to his training, he could be one of the best warriors in ThunderClan," Pebblestorm amused. Boulderfire hummed in approval.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

"Brightpaw! Ravenpaw! Come over here!"

 

Brightpaw and Ravenpaw, after picking their choice of fresh-kill, followed the voice which led to Swiftbreeze and Sweetpaw. Swiftbreeze and Sweetpaw were both waving their tails, beckoning the two apprentices to come over. As Brightpaw and Ravenpaw settled down, they began to share tongues.

 

"How was your training, Brightpaw?"

 

"It was fine, Swiftbreeze. Boulderfire even praised me today!"

 

Swiftbreeze beamed at Brightpaw. "That's great news! How about you Ravenpaw?"

 

"Eh. It was okay," Ravenpaw shrugged before tucking into her squirrel.

 

"Okay?" Brightpaw retorted in disbelief. "She was awesome! She managed to perfect that jump and spin move on me today! My shoulders hurt."

 

"Really?" Sweetpaw said, interested. "Even I had some trouble dealing with that move! You're great Ravenpaw!"

 

Ravenpaw, with her mouth still full of squirrel, just nodded. Brightpaw, seeing Ravenpaw feasting on the prey, hastily began on his meal, which was a robin.

 

"Hey! You might be on par with Nightmask!"

 

"Nightmask?" Brightpaw straightened up, while licking his lips. Nightmask, the one Darkheart mentioned to be one of the best among the clans? Ravenpaw stiffened.

 

"Nightmask, you know. The small dark grey tom that has a patch of white fur just below his neck. And has a like a black ring around grey eyes?"

 

"Yeah! Darkheart introduced me to him at the Gathering last night along with another cat named Emberpelt!"

 

"Brightpaw, that was because I said he looked like an apprentice and that midget manage to hear me," Ravenpaw said.

 

Sweetpaw gasped, horrified. "No! You did not, Ravenpaw!"

 

"Yes, I did," she confirmed. "And I didn't back down at all."

 

"What did he do, Ravenpaw?" Swiftbreeze asked.

 

She shrugged. "He just seems interested about us. He doesn't sound so pleasant to me, though."

 

Brightpaw opened his mouth, about to protest when Cloudpool came bounding out.

 

"Does anybody want to go on a border patrol to ShadowClan?" she called out.

 

"I'll go!" Brightpaw shouted, leaping up to his feet.

 

"I'm coming too," Ravenpaw said immediately.

 

"Ravenpaw!" Brightpaw complained. "You don't have to follow me every time!"

 

"Yes, I do," she deadpanned. "Someone needs to keep a check on you. You always manage to attraction attention. Bad ones, to be exact."

 

"Oh, Ravenpaw, just let Brightpaw go," Swiftbreeze urged her. "He's got Cloudpool with him."

 

"Don't forget me, too!" Badgerpaw exclaimed. "I think I need some exercise!"

 

Ravenpaw didn't seem persuaded at all. It was pure luck when Goldenblossom intervened.

 

"Ravenpaw, let Brightpaw go on his own, okay? He's an apprentice already and it's time to make his own decisions." At that, Brightpaw beamed at hearing his mother's opinion.

 

"But moth-" Ravenpaw protested, but after one look from her mother, she looked down and murmured, "Yes."

 

"Good. You can come with me and your brother, Yellowpaw, if you want. We're off to find some herbs."

 

"Okay," Ravenpaw somewhat brightened up that.

 

Brightpaw flashed a look of thankfulness to his mother. Goldenblossom flashed him a look that said, 'Get going or Ravenpaw will change her mind.'

 

And with that, Cloudpool, Brightpaw, Badgerpaw, and Foxfire, who decided to join last minute, took off into the forest.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

"Okay, let's begin spraying as we patrol," Cloudpool ordered.

 

They fanned out, making sure they weren't as far from each other's vision. Brightpaw finished spraying up the land he was assigned to and met up with Foxfire. Just as he and Foxfire were about to head towards where Cloudpool and Badgerpaw are, they heard a rustling noise. They both stiffened and narrowed their eyes at where the noise was coming from. They relaxed when they saw it was just the ShadowClan patrol of three. Brightpaw saw that Nightmask and Emberpelt was there.

 

"Hey, there! Got anything interesting?" Foxfire called out. The ShadowClan paused at what they were doing and saw Foxfire. They headed towards them.

 

"Hey, Foxfire," a rather large grey tom replied. "No, nothing new. Well, nothing that my nose can detect."

 

"It's been really peaceful hasn't it, Wolfnose?"

 

Wolfnose hummed in agreement. Then he noticed Brightpaw.

 

"You're one of the new apprentices that Froststar mentioned. You're Brightpaw, am I correct?" Wolfnose questioned.

 

"Y-yes!" Brightpaw managed to squeak out. After all, Wolfnose was basically towering over the apprentice.

 

"Awwww, Nightmask! I'm telling you! He's just so adorable!" Emberpelt squealed.

 

Nightmask only just grunted. He seems to be fixated on Brightpaw, making Brightpaw a bit uncomfortable. Brightpaw noticed that the fur is smooth and neat, not a single fur out of place.

 

"I'm not adorable!" Brightpaw pented up, hoping the anger will distract his uncomfortableness.

 

"Face it, kit. You look like a kit and you act like one," Nightmask said.

 

"I'm not a kit!"

 

"What's going on?' Cloudpool emerged behind the ferns, with Badgerpaw following behind her. She then noticed the ShadowClan patrol and padded towards them. "Greetings, Wolfnose, Emberpelt, Nightmask."

 

"Same to you, Cloudpool. How's life?" Wolfnose asked.

 

"Same old, same old. How's  _your_ life going?" At that she shot him an amused look.

 

Wolfnose coughed a bit, earning a concerned look from Badgerpaw, Brightpaw, and Foxfire. He waved his tail, indicating that he was fine. Behind him, Nightmask and Emberpelt were twitching their whiskers.

 

"Fine. Everything's fine," he replied, rather gruffly.

 

"Hm, I see. Anyways, it's best we be on our way. It's getting dark," Cloudpool looked up in the sky.

 

Wolfnose hummed in agreement, although thinking of an entirely different reason on why he decided to leave.

 

"Well, see you later, kit," Nightmask said as they left.

 

"I'm not a kit!" Brightpaw yelped.

 

"Yes, you are!" Badgerpaw teased.

 

"Hey! I thought you were on my side, Badgerpaw!" Brightpaw pouted.

 

"Ha! Even your Clanmate admits that you're kit!" Nightmask called over his shoulder as his patrol disappeared into the dark forest.

 

Brightpaw fumed, but knew it was pointless to shout back into the empty forest. The ThunderClan patrol then left. When they were about to enter the camp, they sensed something's wrong. There was no happy chatting, no bustling activities. In fact, Brightpaw felt an ominous presence had descended upon the camp. Shivers ran through his body as he rushed at camp.

 

"Hey, Brightpaw, wait up!" Badgerpaw called, but Brightpaw didn't listen.

 

The moment Brightpaw entered camp, he saw a crowd of cats. They were wearing grief-stricken faces as they surrounded a body. Brightpaw noticed that Ravenpaw and Yellowpaw were crying. His father had looked hollow. Brightpaw approached his family. The moment Ravenpaw saw Brightpaw, she sobbed out more.

 

"Br-Brightpaw. I"m sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't fast enough! It's all my fault! I couldn't save her!" she wailed out. Chills ran down Brightpaw's spine when he finally saw who was lying on the ground.

 

Goldenblossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! I'm so sorry the death had to be this quick! I was planning to have Eren see his mother''s death like in the real SNK, but I was like, no, that is too cruel.
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes.


	8. Meeting at the Bridge

**ShadowClan**

 

Nightmask finally woke up to see that it was already night. He rose from his nest and gave a long stretch. He yawned, stretching his mouth muscles. After some quick grooming, he headed out of the warrior's den, careful not to wake the rest of the warriors up. It was unusually quiet at the camp, only Wolfnose and Lakestar speaking with each other. Well, more like entwining their tails, touching their noses, and muzzling their fur with each other. Nightmask purred in amusement. He decided to leave them alone and go take a stroll in the forest.

 

He left camp and wandered around. Crickets chirped everywhere as he padded his way to his favorite spot in the forest. Well, actually, the spot wasn't even in ShadowClan territory, but Nightmask liked it that way. No cat can bother him in his favorite spot of the forest.

 

Stars twinkled above him, and as he looked up, he wondered if StarClan is watching him. He finally found the Twoleg path and traveled upwards. He took his time, knowing that the sun won't come up for a long time. In his mind was Emberpelt being annoying, Lakestar and Wolfnose being together, Emberpelt's annoyingness, Roseshade's metoring, Emberpelt being an annoying furball, StarClan, and Emberpelt's annoying chit-chat.

 

It was then he crossed the border and kept going until he reached the Twoleg bridge that hovered over the small stream. It was Nightmask's place to relax, to be by himself. He found it by coincidence when he stubbornly refused to give up the chase of a squirrel. The squirrel had been stupid to not take its chance to climb a tree, but nevertheless, Nightmask was grateful for it. Not only did he caught the prey, but also the squirrel led him to this wonderful place. When Nightmask got closer to the bridge, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the bridge was occupied by a figure.

 

Nightmask hissed in annoyance, his ears lay flat. Then he narrowed his eyes to find that it was a cat. A small cat with brown messy fur.

 

'Brightpaw? What the hell is he doing here? Doesn't he know it's dangerous outside the borders?' Nightmask thought as he made his way towards the small cat.

 

When he arrived, he saw that the small cat was facing away from the lake's direction, Brightpaw's head hung low.

 

"Oi."

 

Brightpaw, startled, jumped at the sound of Nightmask's voice. When Nightmask saw Brightpaw, his eyes widened more. Brightpaw's eyes were shining, not from happiness but from sadness and sorrow. Tears seemed to have shed since the fur around his eyes were damp.

 

Brightpaw blinked a couple times as if he didn't believe that Nightmask was really there.

 

"Why are you out of your borders?" Brightpaw asked hesitantly, his voice hoarse.

 

Nightmask snorted. "I could be asking the same to you, kit."

 

"Hey! I'm an apprentice now!"

 

"Yeah. You sure are."

 

Brightpaw's mouth lifted a little, but it didn't remove the sadness in his eyes. Nightmask became concerned. He sat beside Brightpaw, their fur almost brushing against each other.

 

Nightmask softened his voice. "Hey, what's wrong?"

 

Brightpaw looked down. His shoulders shook as if carrying Brightpaw's weight burdened them.

 

"It's okay. You can tell me. I'll be right here," Nightmask soothed. "We have all night."

 

That's when Brightpaw let out a huge sob and leaned against Nightmask. Nightmask froze. He never let anyone get close to him. The only exceptions were his mother, Larkfoot, Emberpelt, and Mapleshine. Nightmask hesitated before he decided to let Brightpaw lean against him. The poor ThunderClan cat is sad, and he felt like this is one of the few things he can do.

 

"M-m-my....." Brightpaw hiccuped.

 

"It's okay, Brightpaw. Let it all out. I'll be here."

 

"My mother.... she's dead."

 

Nightmask said nothing, just letting Brightpaw cry on him.

 

"S-she got killed by a monster that was on the old Thunderpath that was on our territory. No monsters should of been there and yet she..she...she got killed by one when she was chasing a vole."

 

His mind reeled as he took on Brightpaw's words. It was Goldenblossom, right? He remembered her the first time he attended the Gathering as an apprentice. His mother introduced her to him. Goldenblossom was a beautiful cat, her fur smooth unlike Brightpaw's messy fur, and her eyes golden like the color of honey. She had slightly longer fur then Brightpaw, but otherwise, they look exactly the same besides their eyes. He learned that Redstorm was her mate, a proud dark brown warrior. His eyes were of the same as Brightpaw's, teal. He remembered how excited she was when she told Nightmask that she was expecting kits when he was apprentice.

 

Nightmask nuzzled Brightpaw's neck, quite unsure what to do exactly. He has always been frog-tongue when it comes to dealing with emotions.

 

"Look, Brightpaw." Brightpaw lifted his head and stared at Nightmask with his huge shimmering eyes. "I'm just going to come out and say it that I'm really fur-brained at dealing with emotions, but since you are a cat in need of company and I'm the only cat around, I will say that I'm sorry and all those kind of stuff that cats say to show their sympathy."

 

Brightpaw gave a huff. "Gee, thanks for killing the mood."

 

"You're welcome," Nightmask deadpanned.

 

Brightpaw chuckled a bit. Then he looked up at the sky, the stars shining brightly above them.

 

"Do you think my mother is watching me in StarClan?" Brightpaw asked.

 

"Kit, I think she is. I bet she's watching you above, making sure you won't do naughty things. Making sure you don't get into trouble like seeing a ShadowClan in secret."

 

"Yea....." he nodded. Then he finally processed my words. "Hey!"

 

"What?" Nightmask looked at him, making sure his expression was stoic.

 

"I'm not a.....ugh, never mind! And wait!"

 

"Yes?" Nightmask noticed that the sun is rising behind us.

 

"Aghhhhh! You- you-....sneaky fox-brain!"

 

"Hmmm, it does sound like me, doesn't it?"

 

"I give up!" Brightpaw rolled his eyes as he got onto his paws.

 

"Wait," Nightmask told him.

 

"What is it now?"

 

"Look behind you."

 

Brightpaw turned around and Nightmask heard him inhale sharply. The sun was rising, casting its reflection over the lake's surface. Beautiful streaks of purple, red, and soft pink, with a tint of orange spread across the sky as it forces the dark night back. The sun's rays peaked out, dousing us in warmth.

 

"This is supposed to be my secret place. I can see the scenery when the sun and the moon rises up whenever I feel like it. It's a place where I can ponder on my own thoughts and relax without worrying about the warrior code."

 

".....Is it okay?"

 

Nightmask looked at Brightpaw with confusion. Brightpaw repeated his question.

 

"Is it okay to come back here?"

 

Nightmask shrugged. "It's not part of ShadowClan's borders or ThunderClan's. I don't see why not. Although I advise you not to come here too often. It'll spoil the secret."

 

"Thank you, Nightmask." This time, Brightpaw looked genuinely happy.

 

Nightmask grunted. "It was nothing. Anything you need to know, just ask me."

 

Brightpaw purred at him. His tail ran down Nightmask's spine, and Nightmask actually liked it. He could feel his body and heart warm up at Brightpaw's touch.

 

Then Brightpaw turned to leave towards his clan's borders, leaving Nightmask to stare at him a while longer.

 

"I'll see you later then, kit," Nightmask whispered softly at the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes!:3


	9. Watching over Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, my sweet Eren
> 
> Gahhhh! This chapter is too cute. I wanna type more, but sadly I'm tired. Sorry, for now slower updates. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy! :D

ThunderClan

 

"Brightpaw. Brightpaw. Brightpaw!"

 

"Huh?" Brightpaw snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ravenpaw calling him.

 

"I've been calling you for ages and yet you didn't respond! What's going on?" she asked.

 

"Nothing, Ravenpaw. I was just tired that's all. I feel a bit sleepy."

 

Her tone immediately soften. "Is there anything you want that I can get for you?"

 

"Well, you can take over my duties while I gain more sleep," he joked.

 

She gave a lazy swipe at him. "Cheeky furball."

 

Brightpaw purred. Ever since his mother's death two moons ago, Ravenpaw has taken the role as the mother figurine. His father was still there, fortunately, but being a single parent to take care of the children was hard. Brightpaw was still struck with grief over his mother's death, but the secret meetings with Nightmask had been helping. The past two Gatherings had been filled with talking with Nightmask. It was just last night that he was with Nightmask.

 

"Anyways, Brightpaw. Boulderfire told me to go hunt. Wanna come with me?"

 

"Sure! Should we bring someone else too?"

 

Ravenpaw surveyed the camp. She then spotted a couple of cats who were lazing around. "Badger, Flintjaw!" she called out. "Do you want to come hunting with me and Brightpaw?" Last moon, Badgerfoot, Iceheart, and Sweetpetal has received their warrior names. And ever since Sweetpetal received hers, Darkheart began following wherever she goes.

 

"Sure, why not?" The two cats stood up and made their way towards Brightpaw and Ravenpaw. Then the group left the camp into the forest.

 

"Hey, do you guys wanna race?" Badgerfoot asked eagerly. "First one to the pile of big rocks wins."

 

"Badgerfoot, you're a warrior and yet you play apprentice games?" Ravenpaw questioned, although not a hint of malice was detected in her tone.

 

"We warriors need our fun too, you know."

 

"Fine with me. I bet I can reach there the fastest," Brightpaw boasted.

 

"Your'e on, apprentice!" Badgerfoot's blue eyes twinkled.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

It was already sun-down by the time the four cats reached camp. Leaf-bare chill was in the air. Brightpaw had made two catches: a pigeon and a squirrel. Ravenpaw, as always, had more catches than Brightpaw: two voles, one mouse, and a crow. Badgerfoot and Flintjaw had caught nothing, only there to carry the extra prey that Ravenpaw caught.

 

"I can't believe I lost that race," Brightpaw mumbled.

 

"I can't believe that an apprentice beaten me," Badgerfoot muttered back.

 

"Sorry for dampening your spirits," Ravenpaw snorted.

 

"The race was just for fun, you guys. Don't take it so seriously," Flintjaw replied.

 

Badgerfoot looked at him seriously. "Flintjaw. It might be all fun and games at first, but when the time comes, the one who will be attacked first is the slowest one."

 

"R-really?"

 

"Oh, Flintjaw. Don't let Badgerfoot bully you," Brightpaw rolled his eyes. "Don't take his words for granted."

 

"O-okay."

 

"Hey!" Badgerfoot cried indignantly.

 

The four cats finally reached the entrance of the camp. They deposited their prey onto the fresh-kill pile. Near the warrior's den, Brightpaw saw Darkheart grooming Sweetpetal and Longpaw sharing tongues with Swiftbreeze.

 

"Brightpaw, Ravenpaw, over here!"

 

Brightpaw turned to the direction of the voice and saw Yellowpaw and his father, Redstorm lying near the apprentice's den. He and Ravenpaw made their way towards them.

 

"How's it going, Yellowpaw?" Brightpaw asked as he laid down beside his brother while his sister laid beside their father.

 

"It's going well. Mistsong taught me how make a marigold mixture."

 

"How about you, father? Are you doing well?" Ravenpaw asked gently.

 

"I'm fine, Ravenpaw," he smiled sadly. "I've been better."

 

"It's okay Redstorm. I bet mother is watching over us in StarClan," Brightpaw assured his father. He glanced up into the now night sky. Silverpelt shone against the darkness, covering the black with glittering beauty.

 

"You are right, Brightpaw. She will be watching over us. And making sure that we won't be doing foolish things," Redstorm mused. Then suddenly Redstorm let out a harsh coughing fit.

 

"Father! Are you alright?" Ravenpaw asked worriedly.

 

"I'm fine," he wheezed. "I'm just a bit tired."

 

"You're more than tired, Redstorm," Brightpaw said. "Yellowpaw, can you check him out?"

 

"Sure," Yellowpaw replied as he got up to his feet and began examining his father.

 

"Yellowpaw, Ravenpaw, Brightpaw, calm down. It was just a cough. No big deal."

 

"Hush, father," Yellowpaw said. "Just let me examine you so stay still. And I'm saying this as a medicine cat."

 

"Very well."

 

After a few minutes, Yellowpaw concluded, "I don't see what's wrong so far, but I'm still going to feed you some tansy just in case. Make sure to eat them, okay"

 

"Yes, medicine cat," Redstorm replied. Then he looked at all three of them, his eyes softened. "Your mother would of been so proud of you."

 

"I bet you she still is," Brightpaw confirmed. "Like I said, she's watching at us proudly. And making sure we're not making a fool of ourselves."

 

Redstorm hummed in agreement then got up to his paws. "Well, I think I'm going to sleep. You three should get some rest, too." 

 

"Good night!" Brightpaw called to his father as his father entered the warrior's den. Redstorm waved his tail in reply and disappeared.

 

Brightpaw then yawned. "I'm gonna sleep now. You coming, Ravenpaw?"

 

"After I eat," she replied.

 

"I'm gonna stay with Ravenpaw. You can leave, Brightpaw."

 

"'Kay. See you at sun-rise."

 

Brightpaw got up and entered the apprentice's den. He padded towards his nest and curled up, gaining warmth from the moss. His thoughts immediately wandered towards Nightmask. The short and rude yet gentle cat had many shades of dark colors. The moon shone on his pelt, making the pelt practically turn silver. He always kept his pelt smooth and sleek, compared to Brightpaw's messy long brown fur. Nightmask's glowing grey eyes were the most beautiful things Brightpaw has ever seen. It even glowed brighter than the moon's reflection on the lake. Brightpaw greatly admired the proud cat. Right now, he can feel Nightmask's presence nearby, speak softly and comforting Brightpaw with his words. Brightpaw purred happily and softly at the thought of Nightmask's warm pelt against his and how they cuddle with each other for warmth during leaf-fall.

 

Brightpaw wanted to see Nightmask now more than ever.

 

 

 

I have created Nightmask. Please put in the comments below who I shall make next. Please don't choose any of the apprentices, since I plan create them as warriors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3


	10. Fallen in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to lona for drawing a cute picture of Nightmask and Brightpaw! :D I have created three more cats from the comments below: Goldenblossom, Redstorm, and Emberpelt. Also, I decided that Pebblestorm will be Franz and Cloudpool will be Hannah in ThunderClan. They're not original cat characters anymore!
> 
> So, yeah. I have created a tumblr, so follow me if you want. Here it is: 104wof.tumblr.com
> 
> And then there's DeviantArt: fluffykitteh258.deviantart.com
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

ShadowClan

 

Leaf-fall was about to end, transcending towards leaf-bare. Nightmask shivered as he stepped into the forest during the night with the rest of his clan. It was a full moon tonight, meaning a Gathering. The cold wind swept the cats as they headed towards their destination. Although Nightmask was grumpy about being selected to go the Gathering, for he didn't like the cold, he was somewhat glad, hoping to see Brightpaw there. He admits that the apprentice was worming his way into his heart.

 

"So, big bro. Are you gonna talk to Brightpaw again?" Mapleshine asked, her eyes sparkling. Larkfoot and, thank StarClan, Emberpelt, was left behind at camp. Nightmask remembered how Emberpelt was sulking the entire time when she heard she wasn't chosen. The energetic cat was quite popular with the other clans, being the most sociable cat among them.

 

"Huh?" Nightmask snapped his attention towards Mapleshine. He had been thinking about meeting about a certain ThunderClan apprentice.

 

Mapleshine rolled her eyes as she teased Nightmask. "By StarClan! Had Brightpaw filled up your thoughts that you can't even keep up a normal conversation?"

 

Nightmask felt his body began to warm up. He tried to scoff it away. "Tch. In your dreams."

 

"Don't lie to me, Nightmask. I can always know when you're lying. Your tail twitches every time."

 

Nightmask glared at his twitching tail. So much for lying.

 

"Aw, don't blame your poor tail. You should be the one in fault for trying to lie to me."

 

"Hmpf."

 

"Hah! I knew it! I'm always right!" she whooped.

 

PInetail turned around and shushed at her. "Sh! You're being too loud! Aren't you a ShadowClan or wha- ugh!" Pinetail accidentally bit his tongue as he stumbled over a rock.

 

"Sorry!"

 

Pinetail grumbled in reply as he faced forward, looking out for any other rocks to avoid.

 

The huge log that connects the main land to the island appeared. When the ShadowClan cats got closer, they saw that the ThunderClan cats appeared at the same time.

 

"After you," Lakestar dipped his head politely and stepped back, allowing the ThunderClan cats to pass through.

 

"Thank you," Froststar led his cats over the log.

 

NIghtmask looked around, hoping to see the young cat. Countless of queens, warriors, apprentices, and elders hopped onto the large log. Iceheart, Flintjaw, and Badgerfoot was there. Sweetpetal and Darkheart were side by side. Longpaw and Swiftbreeze were sharing-tongue with each other. Yellowpaw was walking beside Mistsong. Nightmask's mood deflated when he didn't see Brightpaw among the cats. Nightmask was about to look away when Mapleshine told him.

 

"Ah! There's Brightpaw! He's at the end!"

 

Nightmask looked and saw that Brightpaw indeed was at the end, along with Pebblestrom. His mood raised up considerably. Mapleshine snorted internally when she saw that Nightmask's tail was swaying happily. Yep, Nightmask is falling hard for the apprentice.

 

After ShadowClan had crossed the bridge, Nightmask saw that RiverClan and WindClan were already there. Lakestar quickly hopped onto the branch, right beside Froststar, commencing the Gathering.

 

"Let all cats gather beneath the tree!" Lakestar yowled over the chatting cats. The crowd of cats hushed up as they began listening to their leaders.

 

Froststar started off. Then it was Graystar. It was Rockstar's turn that caught all of the cats' attentions.

 

"Froststar, I believe you have missed something," Rockstar said.

 

Froststar glared at the RiverClan leader. "And what is it, may I ask?"

 

Rockstar bristled as he yowled, "Don't deny it! You have been stealing RiverClan prey!"

 

Yowls of protest erupted from the ThunderClan side.

 

"Why would we eat your prey, fish-face?" Nightmask heard Badgerfoot shout.

 

"What did you just say, rodent-kissers?" Creamfur, a RiverClan cat, hissed.

 

Longpaw retorted back. "Who would actually eat those slimy things called prey?"

 

"Silence!" Lakestar yelled over the arguing cats. The cats settled down after hearing his voice, but tensions were still high between the two Clans.

 

Nightmask didn't like Rockstar when he first saw the RiverClan at his first meeting. Rumors of RiverClan cats being fat and snobby were spread among the Clans. As much Nightmask didn't believe in rumors, he can't deny this one. Every time he went to the Gathering, the RiverClan cats' gleamed under the influence of plump fish, their body is plump and they acted as if they were the best over the clans. The only time they stopped this act is during leaf-bare, when fish is scarce.

 

"Thank you, Lakestar," Froststar said. Then he stared at Rockstar. "What makes you believe that we have been stealing your fish?"

 

"A patrol of ours was near the ThunderClan borders and saw that there was something at the edge of our borders fishing at the lake! It had ThunderClan smell, but before the patrol can single the cat out, it ran away."

 

"Can you identify what the cat looks like, Rockstar?"

 

"The patrol reported that it was gray and had black rings on the tail."

 

Froststar stared at the RiverClan leader coldly. "The only gray cat in ThunderClan is Boulderfire. But he doesn't even have rings on his tail. I believe what you have mistaken for a cat was a raccoon, according to your descriptions."

 

"What in the name of StarClan is that?!" Rockstar replied in disbelief.

 

"It is an animal that has a gray fur. It has black rings on its tail and has a black mask over its face. The have black paws and claws. They tend to also take precious medicine herbs and berries. And apparently, they fish."

 

Cats murmured among themselves. Rockstar had screwed up badly. Nightmask can see that due to Rockstar's outburst, RiverClan's reputation will lower considerably.

 

Lakestar then quickly took over, saving Rockstar from any more embarrassment. After Lakestar finished, Nightmask, followed by Mapleshine, padded to where the ThunderClans are sitting.

 

"Nightmask!"

 

Nightmask turned to see that Brightpaw was making his way towards him. Nightmask felt his heart warm up seeing the cat.

 

"Hey, Brightpaw!" Mapleshine chirped.

 

"Hi, Mapleshine! How are you?"

 

"Ah, the usual. Nothing interesting going on in life lately."

 

"How's things going with Larkfoot?"

 

At that point, Mapleshine sputtered. "Ehem, er, excuse me?"

 

Brightpaw smiled a beautiful smile. "I said, is things going well between you and Larkfoot?"

 

Mapleshine looked away, her fur feeling suddenly hot. NIghtmask twitched his whiskers in amusement. 

 

"Things are fine between us two. Oh, look! There's Swiftbreeze! Talk to you later, Brightpaw!" and she sped off.

 

Both cats stared at the fleeing she-cat with amusement.

 

"So you've noticed, huh?" Nightmask asked.

 

"It was obvious. Those two always stick together during the Gatherings," Brightpaw explained.

 

"It goes the same during ShadowClan. They try their best to stick together during border and hunting patrols."

 

"They'll be a cute couple."

 

"You're too young for this aren't you?" Nightmask questioned staring at the brown cat.

 

Brightpaw shrugged. "I see it every time with Badgerfoot and Flintjaw. Not to mention Darkheart and Sweetpetal."

 

Nightmask hummed, seeing Brightpaw's point.

 

"How's it going for you?" Brightpaw asked.

 

"Nothing. How about you?" NIghtmask replied.

 

Brightpaw's cheery expression fallen slightly. "My father's, Redstorm, condition is becoming worse. He's coughing a lot more and hacking a lot. He's so skinny! It was so bad that he had to stay at the medicine den. Mistsong and Yellowpaw are trying their best, but nothing is working!"

 

Nightmask frowned empathetically at the young cat. "As you know, I'm terrible with words, but I'm sorry. I hope he gets better soon."

 

"Thanks, Nightmask." Brightpaw leaned a bit more towards Nightmask. Nightmask can feel the cold air on Brightpaw's fur against his warm pelt. Small vibrations came from the small body, showing that Brightpaw was purring at the warmth.

 

"ShadowClan! We are leaving now!"

 

"Rats," Nightmask muttered under his breath. "Lakestar really knows when to spoil the moment." The contact between the two cats broke, and Nightmask instantly felt empty without Brightpaw beside him.

 

"I'll see you soon, Nightmask," Brightpaw said.

 

"You too, kit," Nightmask got up to leave with his clan.

 

"Hey! You really are going about that?!"

 

"Never said I will give up calling you that!" Nightmask called over his shoulder. Brightpaw became smaller and smaller every time Nightmask took a step away. The apprentice had a pouty look on his face, making Nightmask amused.

 

Nightmask caught up with Mapleshine and traveled back to ShadowClan with the rest of their clanmates.

 

"So, I saw that you and Brightpaw are quite cozy with each other," Mapleshine said, amusement laced in her voice.

 

"Shut up," Nightmask replied, bite and venom nonexistent in those two words.

 

"But seriously, Nightmask. We're from two different clans. Someday, you might have to fight him. You have to be careful and try to remain respect between the two of you. Your loyalty will be on the balance here, Nightmask," Mapleshine said.

 

Nightmask looked forward. His mind was filled with the young cat. Brightpaw's beautiful teal eyes, soft brown fur, cheeky attitude, and happy-go attitude has made Nightmask fall for the ThunderClan apprentice. Reality hit Nightmask like a wave of cold water. Nightmask had fallen in love with Brightpaw.

 

Nightmask replied softly to Mapleshine, "It might be too late."

 

Mapleshine sighed and answered back. "I can tell. I just want to let you know that I will support you through and through. But I can't control what the rest of the Clan has to say."

 

"Thank you, Mapleshine. Thank you."

 

"Anytime, big bro."

 

 

 

Redstorm:                                  

 

Goldenblossom:                                         

 

 

Emberpelt:                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... is it okay? (wringing hand in nervousness) I hope this chapter is fine. Nightmask realized his love for Brightpaw! Which cats I should create next?
> 
> Also, if you're wondering, I'm using a cat maker website to design the cats. Here's the website if you want to give it a try: <http://www.dolldivine.com/create-a-cat.php>
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3


End file.
